Harry Potter, el heredero de Atlantis
by VIENTO25
Summary: Harry Potter ha derrotado a Voldemort. Ahora con una nueva vida decide continuar una investigación que su madre tenia sobre Merlin. Ese camino le llevara a conocer el pasado de Merlin y el conocimiento de la ciudad perdida de Atlantis.
1. Una nueva vida

**Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia. Se trata de un Crossover entre Harry Potter y Stargate Atlantis. La parte de Harry Potter trata tras el último capítulo de séptimo libro pero antes del epílogo. En cuanto a la parte de Atlantis es justo después de terminar la primera temporada, cuando se hace creer a los Wraith que Atlantis había sido destruida. Quiero agradecer a Jaimol su ayuda para conocer la serie Stargate, fue con él con quien la comencé a ver y no puedo creer que ahora sea una de mis series favoritas. Ha sido él quien me ha ayudado a corregir los fallos sobre la serie.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, un beso a todos.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva vida**

En una casa de campo al norte de Londres un joven se encontraba sentado tomando el aire. El pelo negro azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y una cicatriz en forma de rayo cruzaba su frente.

Allí era donde Harry Potter había establecido su casa, quería vivir en un lugar tranquilo tras la guerra y lo encontró en aquel lugar. Tras la derrota de Lord Voldemort el joven tenía pensado haberse apuntado a la academia de aurores pero todo cambio cuando obtuvo su herencia. Aun recordaba aquel día.

- Flash Black -

Harry Potter caminaba por el castillo de Hogwarts en dirección al despacho de la directora Mcgonagall, acababa de dejar la varita de Sauco en la tumba de Dumbledore y le habían informado que el cuadro del profesor deseaba hablar con él. Aun era muy temprano y solo se veía trabajar a algunos aurores ayudando a recoger los cadáveres de los caídos. Subió al despacho y entro. Allí estaba la profesora Mcgonagall hablando con el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Directora Mcgonagall, profesor ¿Qué desean de mi?

- En verdad te he hecho llamar ya que quiero que hagas una cosa Harry - dijo el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore - debes ir a Gringotts a reclamar tu herencia.

- ¿Mi herencia?

- Verás, cuando se cumplen diecisiete años es tradicional que todos los magos se hagan una prueba de sangre para conocer la totalidad de sus propiedades, como eres el último Potter y el heredero de la familia Black para saber tus bienes.

- Entonces creo que voy a ir ahora, si preguntan por mi mis amigos díganles donde estoy.

- Puedes usar la chimenea Harry.

- Gracias profesora Mcgonagall.

Harry cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y los arrojo a la chimenea.

- ¡Callejon Diagon!

El joven apareció en el callejón Diagon, para evitar que le reconocieran hizo que su túnica tuviera una capucha. Tranquilamente ando hacia el banco de Gringotts, por el camino vio varios carteles anunciando el fin de la guerra.

El joven entro en el banco y se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre, el joven vio que los duendes tenían bastante trabajo reconstruyendo el banco tras su incursión.

- Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea?

- Necesito hacerme una prueba de sangre para comprobar mi herencia, si es posible me gustaría que Griphook se encargase de realizar la prueba.

El duende se sorprendió de que un humano conociese el nombre de uno de su especie, pero enseguida condujo a Harry a un pequeño despacho donde se encontraba el duende que les había ayudado. El otro duende se marcho dejando a Harry y Griphook solos.

- Es usted el que desea que realice la prueba de sangre.

- En efecto amigo mío - dijo Harry quitándose la capucha - ¿qué tal estas?

- Harry Potter, no me sorprende, es usted un mago poco común.

- Veo que la reconstrucción del banco va a la perfección, lamento mucho el daño causado, pero debe saber que aquellos actos sirvieron para la derrota definitiva de Lord Voldemort.

- Bueno señor Potter, procedamos a realizar la prueba de sangre. Debe usted pincharse el dedo con esta pluma. Después de eso la pluma se encargara de escribir todos sus títulos y posesiones.

Harry cogió la pluma y se pincho un dedo, la pluma absorbió la sangre de Harry y tras terminar se la dio a Griphook. Harry se curó el dedo y procedió a ver que escribía la pluma.

La pluma estuvo durante unos cinco minutos escribiendo algo que sorprendió a Harry, ya que no se esperaba tener tantas propiedades.

- Sorprendente señor Potter, será mejor que lo lea por usted mismo.

Harry cogió el pergamino y tranquilamente comenzó a leer.

_Herencia de Harry James Potter Black Peverell_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Black_

_Lord Peverell_

_Bóveda principal de la familia Potter_

_Bóveda principal de la familia Black_

_Bóveda principal de la familia Peverell_

_Bóveda número 804 a nombre de Lily Evans_

Harry se quedo sorprendido ante que su madre tuviera una bóveda en gringotts diferente a la de su padre, se esperaba que lo guardaran todo en la misma bóveda.

- En las bóvedas de las familias cuenta usted con una gran cantidad de dinero, además de libros y reliquias.

- Cuanto dinero ahí.

- No se lo puedo decir exactamente, pero estamos seguro que sobrepasan los cien millones de galeones por bóveda.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para reincorporar a una persona a la familia Black?

- Espere un momento.

Griphook saco de unos de los cajones un pergamino, al abrirlo se vio el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Vio que debajo del nombre Sirius aparecía su nombre indicando que era el heredero de la familia Black.

- ¿Qué cambios desea hacer?

- Quiero volver a incorporar a Andromeda Black y a su descendencia a la familia.

- Eso estará enseguida.

Griphook pronuncio unas palabras, tras eso el pergamino brillo y el nombre de Andromeda antes quemado, volvió a aparecer brillante, también estaban los nombres de Tonks, de Remus y de su hijo Ted. El joven sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el nombre de su ahijado.

- Ahora deseo abrir una cuenta a nombre de Ted Lupin, que dentro haya cien mil galeones.

- No hay problema señor Potter.

- Pues eso es todo de momento, me gustaría visitar la bóveda de mi madre, tengo curiosidad por saber que voy a encontrar.

- Sígame entonces señor Potter.

Harry acompaño a Griphook hacia las vagonetas, allí montaron en una y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, tras unos minutos llegaron a la bóveda de la madre de Harry. El duende abrió la bóveda y entraron en ella.

A diferencia de otras bóvedas esta no tenía dinero, solo contenía varios libros y cuadernos, algunos de los cuadernos estaban escritos a mano y Harry supuso que eran de su madre. Los libros se trataban totalmente sobre Merlín e historia antigua. Vio como en una pequeña mesa había una carta la cual al cogerla vio que iba dirigida a él. Se la guardo y decidió que ya la leería mas tarde.

- Me gustaría llevarme los libros y los cuadernos.

- Si lo desea puedo hacer que se los empequeñezcan y empaqueten, luego usted podrá agrandarlos.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en guardarlo todo, pero al final Harry llevaba en un bolsillo todas las pertenencias de la bóveda.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con la bóveda?

- De momento que permanezca abierta - dijo Harry - si veo que no la necesito ya le avisare.

- ¿Desea algo mas señor Potter?

- En realidad deseo hablar sobre la espada de Gryffindor, se perfectamente que ya no la tienes debido a que volvió a aparecer para ayudar a un Gryffindor en la batalla.

- Nunca me imagine que algo así pasaría, ¿quién la tiene ahora?

- Neville Longbottom.

- Lord Longbottom es al que acudió la espada, impresionante.

- Como usted y yo hicimos un trato por su ayuda para entrar en Gringotts quiero ofrecerle como compensación dos objetos de fabricación duende de la bóveda familiar de los Black, también como compensación por los daños causados al banco deseo que obtenga otros tres objetos a su elección de la misma bóveda.

Los ojos de Griphook se ensancharon de codicia y sorpresa.

- Como he dicho antes es un mago poco común señor Potter, la nación duende le agradece el regalo ofrecido.

- Pues eso es casi todo, me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para pagar tanto en el mundo muggle con en el mundo mágico sin llevar dinero encima.

- Le prepararé una tarjeta, son como las tarjetas de crédito pero valen para los dos mundos y en cualquier país.

- Pues entonces eso es todo.

Volvieron a coger una vagoneta y esta vez subieron hacia arriba, volvieron al despacho donde Harry tuvo que firmar un par de pergaminos para obtener la tarjeta. Tras eso Griphook le entrego una tarjeta dorada que Harry guardo en un bolsillo.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo Griphook.

- Gracias a usted señor Potter, espero verle pronto.

Harry salió del banco y se volvió a poner la capucha, cogió un puñado de polvos flu en una chimenea de Gringotts y los arrojo al fuego.

- ¡Hogwarts!

El joven apareció de nuevo en el despacho de la directora el cual estaba vacio.

- Veo que ya has vuelto Harry - dijo el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore - ¿todo en orden?

- Si, he descubierto que mi madre tenía una bóveda propia, pero no con dinero, sino con varios libros y cuadernos como si estuviera haciendo una investigación.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos por sorpresa dando a conocer que sabía algo. Harry lo noto y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué sabe usted?

- Veras Harry, tu madre decidió hacer una investigación sobre Merlín, el ha sido el mago más grande de todos los tiempos pero nadie sabe de donde vino y como tenía tanto poder.

- ¿Mi madre investigo sus orígenes?

- Dedico gran parte de su tiempo tras salir de la escuela a investigar su vida, uso varios libros de la bóveda de los Potter y de Hogwarts, se que lo dejo a un lado cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada y tuvo que esconderse.

- Probablemente por eso lo dejo todo guardado en la bóveda.

- No sé hasta donde llego en su investigación ¿piensas seguirla?

- Si, le pediré ayuda a Hermione estará entusiasmada.

- Siempre que se trata de estudiar, la señorita Granger es alguien que no defrauda.

- Tengo una pregunta profesor Dumbledore ¿va a tener el profesor Snape su propio cuadro? aunque poco tiempo, ha sido director.

- Ya lo he hablado con Minerva, ella está de acuerdo, además los otros cuadros también están de acuerdo, espero que en unos días la magia de Hogwarts haga aparecer el cuadro de Severus.

- Pues entonces creo que voy a ir a saludar a mis amigos, seguramente se estén preguntando donde me encuentro.

- Adios Harry.

- Hasta pronto profesor Dumbledore.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió al gran salón, allí nada más entrar diviso a la familia Weasley la cual se le abalanzo para abrazarlo. La primera fue la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Harry estábamos preocupados por ti, no sabíamos donde estabas, por suerte Mcgonagall nos conto que estaban en Gringotts.

- Siento haberla preocupado señora Weasley ¿cómo está usted? siento muchísimo lo de Fred.

- Muchas gracias por tus palabras Harry, es doloroso sobrevivir a un hijo, pero aun tengo seis más que cuidar.

Harry entonces se dirigió a George el cual estaba sentado con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento muchísimo George.

- No sé que debo hacer Harry, sin mi hermano no sé si puedo continuar.

- Debes hacerlo, Fred dio su vida para que nosotros viviésemos, el no estaría contento de verte así. El legado bromista de los merodeadores vive en ti, que el futuro no olvide que hubo un tiempo en que erais los grandes bromistas de Hogwarts.

George ante esas palabras abrazo a Harry. Un abrazo de agradecimiento, un abrazo que Harry pensó como en el de un hermano mayor que tiene mucho que agradecer a su hermano menor.

Tras eso Arthur le agradeció todo lo que había hecho, al igual que Charlie junto con Bill y su esposa Fleur. Por último Harry se dirigió a Ginny la cual la miraba llorosa.

- Lo siento mucho Ginny, siento que hayas tenido que sufrir así por mí.

- Gracias por hacerme sufrir Harry Potter, gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de calor y amor, Molly miraba como su hijita por fin estaba con quien había amado desde siempre, toda la familia Weasley estaba contenta de ver a la pareja feliz. Tras separarse del abrazo Harry se dirigió a Hermione y Ron que estaban abrazados.

- ¿Como estáis chicos?

- Bastante bien - dijo Ron - volver a dormir en una cómoda cama es un alivio.

- Y también desayunar todo lo que puedas ¿verdad?

- Cierto Harry.

- ¿Has desayunado tu Harry? - pregunto Hermione.

- A decir verdad no, creo que voy a tomar algo, mientras os quiero comentar un par de cosas.

El trio fue a sentarse a una mesa, donde Harry llamo a Kreacher y le pidió que le trajera tostadas y zumo de calabaza. Mientras desayunaba Harry les conto sobre lo que había descubierto en la bóveda de sus padres y lo que le había contado el profesor Dumbledore, Hermione estaba entusiasmada por investigar sobre Merlín. En ese momento Harry se acordó de la carta de su madre y saco la carta del bolsillo. Rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_Querido hijo mío, lamentablemente si estás leyendo esto es que tu padre y yo estamos muertos. Espero que a pesar de la amenaza de Voldemort hayas tenido una vida feliz._

_Estarás sorprendido por la bóveda pero debes saber que tras salir del colegio decidí investigar la historia de Merlín. Lamentablemente lo poco que encontré no me han llevado a saber mucho de él, hay varias palabras que surgen cuando lo investigo y solo una tiene sentido. Las palabras que se relacionan con Merlín son Astria Porta, Moros, Atlantis, Alteran y Ascensión. La única palabra que me suena es la de Atlantis, sobre la isla legendaria que se hundió en el mar. _

_Espero que tu mi hijo consigas averiguar el secreto que encierra el gran hechicero Merlin._

_Te quiere tu madre. Lily Potter Evans._

Harry le mostro la carta a Hermione la cual la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

- Al igual que tu madre solo me suena Atlantis, la ciudad legendaria que fue destruida y se hundió en el mar.

- A lo mejor Merlín, procedía de Atlantis y por eso no se conocen sus orígenes.

- No lo sé Ron, pero en cuanto se entierre a los caídos voy a empezar la investigación.

Dejaron la conversación cuando vieron que la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía hacia ellos, la mujer iba acompañada por Andromeda Tonks la cual llevaba un niño en brazos. Harry supuso que el niño era Ted Lupin el hijo de Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo señora Tonks?

- Claro que si Harry, eres su padrino.

Harry cogió al pequeño en brazo y vio como nada más cogerlo, el poco pelo marrón del niño pasó a un negro azabache.

- Pequeño Teddy, cuando seas mayor te contare las aventuras de tu padre y sus amigos, ellos han dado su vida por ti y no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

- Grandes palabras señor Potter.

- Gracias profesora Mcgonagall.

- Deberían ir a descansar.

- No hace falta ¿me gustaría saber cuando serán los entierros?

- Se celebraran mañana, pero tenemos una duda, no sabemos que hacer con determinado cuerpo.

- Yo me encargare de él.

Harry entonces se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los mortifagos y de su líder. Con calma apunto con su varita al cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort y lo hizo levitar, tranquilamente salió de los límites del castillo y entro en el bosque, poco a poco fue adentrándose y cuando llego a una pequeña zona despejada. Allí realizo hizo un pequeño agujero y creó una pequeña caja, tras eso incinero el cuerpo de Voldemort guardando sus cenizas en la caja, tras eso enterró la caja.

- Aquí será donde espero que descanses por siempre, que el dolor que has causado en esta vida te sea perdonado, quizás ahora puedas reunirte con tu madre, la cual te amaba y quería.

Tras eso Harry abandono el lugar, un lugar que solo él de vez en cuando visitaría ya que no estaría en ningún registro donde estaba enterrado Lord Voldemort. El joven volvió al castillo donde en la entrada lo esperaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Ya está hecho, lo he enterrado y nadie sabrá donde se oculta.

- Deberíamos ayudar un poco a recoger y con la reconstrucción.

Los cuatro entraron al castillo y empezaron a ayudar, cada vez que Harry entraba al algún sitio y lo reconocían la gente empezaba a saludarlo y felicitarlo. El joven estaba algo avergonzado ya que a pesar de que se esperaba las felicitaciones, no le gustaba tanta fama.

Tras el largo día los cuatro amigos descansaron tranquilamente para poder asistir a las exequias de los caidos. Mcgonagall había informado a Harry que sería un entierro largo debido a que familiares de los muertos hablarían sobre ellos, la profesora le pidió a Harry si quería hablar sobre Remus, lo cual Harry acepto diciendo que también hablaría sobre Snape. Mcgonagall nunca pensó que vería a Harry tener palabras de aprecio por Severus Snape.

El siguiente día empezó silencioso en el gran salón, tras el desayuno todos salieron a los terrenos donde se había creado un gran monumento para homenajear a los muertos. La primera en hablar fue la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual quería agradecer a los caídos su valentía para proteger Hogwarts, Mcgonagall hablo sobre Moody y sobre la antigua profesora de estudios muggles, la profesora Burbage. Tras la ahora directora de Hogwarts le siguieron George para hablar de su hermano Fred, Dennis para hablar sobre su hermano Colin Creevey, Andromeda para hablar sobre su hija y sobre su marido, y así uno por uno hasta que le toco el turno a Harry, él fue el último en subir y en quien se tenía más expectación. Tras llevarse la varita a la garganta para aumentar la voz emepzo a hablar.

- No hay suficientes palabras de describir la emoción que siento sobre las palabras que se han dicho en este día, sobre la valentía de Colin y Fred, sobre el dolor de las familias ante las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. Yo estoy aquí para hablar de dos personas que no tienen nadie que hable por ellas. La primera de ellas es Remus Lupin.

Harry paro ya que varios aplausos se dieron entre el mas de un centenar de asistentes que había allí.

- Remus Lupin fue un gran hombre que tuvo la mala suerte de que Fenrir Greyback estuviera resentido con el padre de Remus. Fue Greyback el que convirtió a Remus en hombre lobo. Pero a pesar de todo Remus nunca se rindió, consiguió ir a Hogwarts, tuvo grandes amigos y luego más adelante fue uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO que ha tenido este colegio.

Ahora lamentablemente esta muerto justo cuando había tenido un hijo, el no verá crecer a su hijo, pero murió luchando por un futuro para su pequeño, murió luchando por lo que siempre había luchado, por su familia y sus amigos. Por Remus Lupin.

Los aplausos se intensificaron, Harry vio como Andromeda lloraba y como otras personas se había emocionado ante las palabras de Harry, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Harry volviera a hablar.

- La segunda persona de la que quiero hablar es Severus Snape. El profesor Snape quizás haya sido una de las personas que más he odiado en mi vida, pero el respeto que siento por él es incalculable. Severus Snape vivió toda su vida sabiendo que a pesar de que sería odiado no dejaría su misión, la misión de proteger al hijo de la mujer que amo, de proteger al hijo del hombre al que más odio. Severus Snape fue un héroe que no pudo vivir en paz. Severus Snape fue el Slytherin más valiente que he conocido.

Nunca antes nadie había oído palabras de aprecio así sobre Severus Snape, ni si quiera los profesores cuando Dumbledore lo defendían, esta vez los aplausos fueron más fuertes en homenaje a Severus Snape. Poco se imaginaba Harry, que en un retrato nuevo en la oficina de dirección el hombre del retrato sonreía ante las palabras de Harry.

- Parece que por fin tienes tu recompensa Severus.

- Pero que sea Potter quien hable bien de mi, nunca me lo esperaría.

Los dos cuadros siguieron hablando pero se pararon de pronto ya que Harry volvió a empezar a hablar.

- Hay una tercera persona a la que quiero nombrar en este día, esa persona es Lord Voldemort - Harry noto como voces de sorpresa surgieron del público - Lord Voldemort cuyo verdadero nombre es Tom Sorvolo Riddle ha sido quizás el alumno más brillante que este colegio ha tenido, el mismo Dumbledore le dio clases hace cincuenta años, casi nadie se espero que aquel alumno brillante se convirtiera en el monstruo que resulto ser. Pero nombro a Lord Voldemort no por su pasado, ni por quien se convirtió, sino por el mal que causo al mundo, un mal del que no debemos olvidarnos, ya que aunque el mal de Lord Voldemort ha desaparecido no debe ser olvidado, debido a que el mal no puede desaparecer, son las acciones de las personas las que nos hacen ir del bien al mal, debemos contener el mal para que los sucesos que han sucedido no se repitan, por eso pido que además de que Lord Voldemort sea recordado como un monstruo, que su mal no sea olvidado para no repetir el pasado.

Harry termino de hablar y poco a poco los aplausos surgieron con fuerza, tras eso Harry fue el encargado de revelar el monumento a los caídos, los nombres de aquellos que habían luchado por la paz.

Cuando los homenajes terminaron las personas volvieron a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, mientras Harry subió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore donde Mcgonagall lo esperaba. Cuando el joven entro y vio el cuadro del profesor Snape se sorprendió de que el retrato le sonriera.

- Grandes palabras Potter.

- Gracias profesor.

- Harry debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo Dumbledore - has demostrado una gran nobleza hablando así de Tom.

- Necesitaba hacerlo.

- Te hemos hecho llamar también por que Severus quiere decirte algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre los estudios de tu madre, por lo visto Severus estaba al tanto de la investigación y durante estos años, continuo lo que tu madre empezó.

- ¿Es una gran sorpresa?

- Quiero que vayas a mi casa Potter, allí encontraras toda mi investigación guardada en una habitación secreta, detrás de una estantería con libros.

- Gracias por su ayuda profesor.

- También si te interesa están todas las anotaciones sobre las pociones y hechizos que he creado a lo largo de mi vida incluyendo los que encontraste en mi libro de pociones.

- Se lo agradezco profesor Snape.

Tras despedirse Harry salió del despacho y marcho en dirección a la casa de Severus Snape, allí recogió los libros incluyendo un libro bastante grueso con las creaciones del profesor Snape.

Los días siguientes fueron de idas y venidas, los juicios de los mortifagos que había sobrevivido incluyendo el de los Malfoy. En ese juicio Harry hablo a favor de Narcisa y de Draco Malfoy, diciendo que su colaboración había ayudado a la derrota de Lord Voldemort, las palabras de Harry hicieron que solo Lucius Malfoy fuera a la cárcel ya que además es el único que tenía ya varios crímenes, Draco y su madre tuvieron que pagar una gran multa como compensación haciendo que la gran fortuna Malfoy se redujera en más de tres cuartos. Harry tras el juicio ofreció a la señora Malfoy la vivienda ancestral de los Black en Grimmauld Place con la condición de que los objetos oscuros del lugar fueran retirados. Narcisa acepto de inmediato al igual que Draco Malfoy el cual en agradecimiento estiro la mano y se la ofreció a Harry. Por fin años de rivalidad habían terminado.

Tras eso Harry decidió retirarse a una pequeña casa de campo al norte de Londres, el joven tenía lo necesario incluyendo su propio estudio donde desde que se mudo estudio los libros y cuadernos de su madre y de Snape. Allí fue donde descubrió gran parte de la verdad tras dos años de investigaciones, lo consiguió gracias también a que tuvo acceso a la biblioteca del ministerio y a que Draco Malfoy le ofreció la biblioteca Malfoy.

Cuando termino la investigación estaba sorprendido, aquello no podía ser posible, era demasiado increíble.

- Fin Flash Back -

Harry tranquilamente desde el portal de su casa vio como varias figuras se acercaban a él, la primera figura era la de Draco Malfoy de la mano de su ahora prometida Hermione Granger. La pareja había empezado poco tiempo después de que Hermione y Ron se separaran, los dos vieron que solo podían ser amigos y decidieron dejarlo.

Al principio de la relación de Hermione con Draco nadie apostaba por ellos, pero tras un año y medio de relación todo iba a la perfección.

Ron venía de la mano con Susan Bones, la pareja se había juntado hacia unos meses pero estaban muy felices.

Por último venía Ginny la cual ahora estaba de novia con el guardián del equipo "Arpias de Holyhead" en el cual la joven era la cazadora estrella. Al principio las cosas iban bien para la pareja pero poco a poco vieron que no podían estar juntos, había algo que les impedía ser felices como pareja y decidieron dejarlo.

La ruptura tuvo el problema de las críticas de la señora Weasley, tardaron mucho en calmar a la mujer para hacerle ver que si seguían juntos quizás serían infelices. Tras eso para calmarse Ginny entro en el equipo de las Arpias y allí conoció al guardián Tim White, un joven media sangre estadounidense.

- Bienvenidos.

- ¿Estás preparado Harry?

- Más bien estoy nervioso Hermione, no se que vamos a encontrarnos.

- Lo que tenga que pasar pasara Harry.

- Cierto Draco, pero si lo que nos encontramos es cierto toda la historia de la magia se tambaleara.

El grupo se puso en marcha, por suerte el destino estaba bastante cerca, una construcción de piedras parecida a Stonehenge, pero bastante más antigua, esa construcción era de unos 10.000 años según Hermione.

Harry había situado la casa cerca de aquellas ruinas por casualidad, fue suerte que un día durante un paseo las encontró y vio que en las piedras estaban grabadas varias inscripciones que tenían las mismas características que las estudiadas por su madre.

Gracias a esas inscripciones consiguió descifrar el secreto de Merlín, pero aquello fue algo sorprendente, no era posible pensaba al principio, pero si su investigación era correcta la historia de la tierra y de la magia cambiaría para siempre.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les hayan gustado las sorpresas sobre las parejas, como iba a cambiar tras el último capítulo del libro decidí cambiarlo radicalmente.**

**Espero sus comentarios, hasta el segundo capítulo.**


	2. La historia perdida

**Hola a todos aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado. **

**Capítulo 2**

**La historia perdida**

Harry Potter junto con sus amigos caminaban por un pequeño sendero de campo al norte de Londres. Su destino eran unas antiguas ruinas situadas a una media hora de allí, decidieron ir andando ya que no sabían que se encontrarían.

El motivo de su viaje era para conocer el secreto sobre la existencia de Merlín, tras años de investigación ayudado por los descubrimientos de su madre y de Severus Snape parecía que por fin conocería la verdad.

Al llegar a las ruinas empezaron a examinarlas, la formación de piedras era en forma de círculo y en el centro una gran piedra del tamaño de una puerta.

- Harry creo que he encontrado algo - dijo Hermione y los demás se acercaron - me he fijado que las piedras parecen normales, pero he visto que en varias piedras hay como una especie de joya.

Harry lo comprobó y vio como una joya de un color azul oscuro sobresalía ligeramente por una fisura, Harry le sonrió a Hermione, solo alguien tan perceptivo como la joven podría haber encontrado algo así. Harry pulso la joya y un pequeño sonido surgió.

- ¿Dónde están las otras joyas Hermione?

- Hay en total cuatro, una aquí y las otras en cada uno de los puntos cardinales.

- Tengo una idea, es una locura pero por el sonido puede que sea la solución.

- ¿Qué idea?

- Creo que puede ser que se abra alguna apertura tocando las joyas en un determinado orden, como si fuese una combinación.

- Que cada uno se ponga en una de las joyas.

Todos se separaron y se pusieron al lado de una piedra, Harry fue el primero en tocar la suya, seguido de Hermione junto a Draco, Ron junto con Susan y por último con Ginny. No sucedió nada.

-Harry como has dicho será una combinación, hay un montón de posibilidades, probaremos con calma.

Estuvieron un buen rato probando combinaciones, estaban un poco nerviosos cuando tras él decimo intento los cuatro sonidos de cada joya se combinaron en uno solo abriendo una gran apertura en la gran piedra del centro. Los seis amigos entraron rápidamente por la apertura, tras entrar vieron como un interruptor el cual pulsaron haciendo que la puerta se cerrara, era un mecanismo para entrar y salir tras comprobarlo. Por dentro la zona se iba iluminando según iban bajando, la construcción del lugar era algo que nunca antes habían visto.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - dijo Susan - las luces se encienden solas.

- Parece que el lugar detecta nuestra presencia.

Siguieron bajando varios metros hasta que llegaron a una gran sala. En la sala vieron maquinas que nunca habían visto ni siquiera Hermione y Harry que se había criado en el mundo muggle habían visto algo parecido, en el centro de la sala había como una especie de altar. Harry rápidamente se subió y vio como el centro de la sala se empezó a iluminar, tras eso una figura de un hombre de alta edad surgió. El hombre miro a las personas allí presentes y sonrió.

- Bienvenidos jóvenes.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Harry.

- Solo soy una memoria, la memoria y recuerdos de alguien que vivió hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eres Merlín?

- Ese fue uno de mis nombres, he tenido muchos a lo largo de la historia, pero mi verdadero nombre es Moros.

- ¿Qué este esté lugar?

- Son muchas preguntas joven, pero todas serán respondidas dentro de poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Este lugar estaba escondido a la vista de todos, pero está preparado que cuando sea encontrado yo mismo en persona te responda a tus preguntas.

De pronto una gran energía blanca empezó a iluminar la sala, la luz empezó a formar la figura de una mujer. La figura de Merlín se quedo sorprendido al ver a aquella persona.

- Ganos Lal ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Lamentablemente amigo mío, estas ocupado ayudando a detener una gran amenaza en esta galaxia, al sentir la activación del lugar he decidido venir yo.

- Entiendo te dejo todo a ti.

La figura de Merlín desapareció dejando a la misteriosa Ganos enfrente de los amigos. La joven sonriente se acerco a ellos.

- Confundidos ¿verdad?

- Bastante - dijo Harry - pero por lo que sabemos, eres una ascendida.

- Estas en lo cierto, como humana me llame Ganos Lal, pero a lo largo de la historia he tenido muchos nombres, vosotros que sois magos me conocéis como Morgana.

- ¿La rival de Merlín?

- En efecto, en aquella época rivalice con Merlín debido a que sus acciones no me parecían las correctas.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí ahora?

- Debido a que Moros estaba en lo cierto con sus pensamientos quiero ayudarle.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Me gustaría conoceros mejor, podéis de uno en uno juntar vuestras manos con las mías.

Ginny fue la primera en acercarse, después Ron, Hermione, Draco y Susan. El último que quedaba era Harry el cual junto sus manos con la ascendida.

- Veo que has tenido una dura vida, es impresionante como a pesar de todo, no has sido corrompido por el poder. Pero noto algo más, eres de nuestro linaje, en tus venas corre la sangre de un Atlante. Tú eres descendiente de Janus, uno de nuestros científicos más reconocidos.

- ¿Es importante mi procedencia?

- Muy importante Harry, ya que gracias a eso podré transmitirte todo el conocimiento de los Atlantes.

Una gran luz empezó a irradiar por toda la sala, Harry mismo estaba iluminado con una gran energía, al terminar el joven cayo a suelo impresionado. Sus amigos se acercaron a él.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?

- Si Ron, ha sido increíble, nunca antes había tenido tanto conocimiento.

- Ahora puedo dejar este lugar, si me necesitas contacta conmigo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

- Gracias por todo, ya sé el motivo por el que os establecisteis en la Tierra, he decidido que regresare a Atlantis a ayudar a aquellos que ahora la habitan.

Morgana se volvió a convertir en una gran masa luminosa y desapareció de allí. Tras eso Harry se acerco a una de las consolas de mando de la sala y puso en marcha todo el complejo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Este lugar está preparado para ayudar a poder regresar a Atlantis, tengo los conocimientos para hacerlo, pero debo preparar varias cosas.

- Sería mejor que nos contaras toda la historia Harry.

- Cierto Hermione, deberíamos ir a mi casa a comer algo, allí os lo contare todo.

Harry decidió dejar trabajando las consolas de mando y salieron de la zona, tras salir de las ruinas se desaparecieron para ir a la casa de Harry. Allí los amigos entraron y Harry llamo a Kreacher para que les trajera la comida. Tras una buena comilona de Ron repitió varias veces para diversión de sus amigos y su novia, Harry comenzó a hablar.

- La historia de los Atlantes comienza en la Tierra hace millones de años, este era su planeta de origen y aquí crearon una gran civilización hasta que una enfermedad les obligo a dejar el planeta, decidieron abandonar nuestra galaxia y se establecieron en una galaxia cercana, la galaxia Pegaso.

Harry paro para ver si sus amigos tenían varias preguntas pero nadie dijo nada.

- Para abandonar la Tierra usaron una gran nave espacial que era su ciudad, esa ciudad era Atlantis, al llegar a la galaxia Pegaso empezaron a expandirse, poco a poco iban relacionándose con otras razas hasta que se encontraron con una raza llamada los Wraith, los Atlantes no estaban preparados ante un enemigo que compitiera en poder con ellos y aunque la tecnología de los Atlantes es superior, el gran número de Wraith inclino la balanza, al final decidieron hundir la ciudad de Atlantis y los Atlantes usaron el Astria Porta o Stargate para volver al que una vez fue su hogar.

- ¿Qué es un Stargate? - pregunto Hermione.

- Se trata de una puerta, funciona creando como un agujero de gusano que te transporta a otros planetas y otras galaxias al instante.

- ¿La inventaron los Atlantes?

- En efecto, la usaban para viajar entre planetas sin necesidad de usar grandes naves espaciales.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Harry? ¿Vas a ir a Atlantis?

- Quiero ir Ron, pero por el conocimiento que Morgana ha puesto en mi, sé que los Wraith están de nuevo activos en la galaxia Pegaso.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

- Morgana me ha enseñado cómo funciona la ciudad de Atlantis, antes de ir quiero tener la energía necesaria para que cuando llegue la ciudad este al completo y además pueda ayudar a los humanos que ya están allí.

- Eso quiere decir que te marcharas de viaje.

- Pero aun no, creo que hasta dentro de un par de meses podré estar aquí, lo que quiero hacer va a requerir bastante tiempo, pero se me ha ocurrido una idea para acelerar el trabajo.

- Lo que necesites háznoslo saber.

- Gracias a todos, me gustaría si es posible que le contarais a los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape lo que habéis descubierto.

Los amigos de Harry asintieron y se despidieron de él, tras desaparecer Harry decidió ir de nuevo a las ruinas. Ya allí empezó a trabajar viendo en lo que necesitaba para las energía de Atlantis, por lo visto la ciudad usaba unas células de energía que los humanos llamaban Módulos de Punto Cero o abreviadamente MPC, ya que conocía su funcionamiento y como crearlos, debía encontrar los materiales necesarios. Usando las computadoras vio que los materiales eran muy raros en el planeta Tierra, pero comprobó que por la composición podía crearlos el mismo mediante el uso de la alquimia, conocimiento que había estado aprendiendo desde que termino la guerra. Para hacerlo necesitaba los materiales y decidió ir al banco de Gringotts para realizar las gestiones necesarias. Pidió hablar con Griphook el cual le atendió enseguida.

- Señor Potter ¿Qué desea?

- Necesito realizar unas compras para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y creo que la nación duende es quien mejor me puede ayudar.

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Si me presta un pergamino le escribiré los materiales que estoy buscando.

Griphook le entrego un pergamino a Harry y el joven escribió los materiales necesarios para la construcción de los MPC. Al terminar le entrego el pergamino a Griphook.

- Son materiales muy raros y caros señor Potter.

- ¿A cuánto precio saldrían?

- Unos diez millones de galeones, está pidiendo gran cantidad de materiales señor Potter.

- Los necesito cuanto antes, por eso quiero entregar quince millones de galeones quedándose el banco con cinco millones.

- Realizaremos los trámites necesarios, en una hora tendremos los materiales ¿donde quiere que le lleguen los materiales?

Harry le dio la dirección de su casa, tras eso el joven salió del banco y se desapareció.

Apareció al lado de las ruinas y entro en el laboratorio, allí encontró un dispositivo que le ayudaría a transportar gran cantidad de materiales. Se llevo el dispositivo a su casa donde primero lo cargo con comida para gran cantidad de tiempo, tenía planeado estar bastante tiempo y no quería estar saliendo a por comida, por suerte sabía cocinar de cuando su estancia con los Dursley. Tras dejar la comida regreso a la espera de los materiales. Estuvo tranquilamente esperando cuando varias cajas con una carta aparecieron delante de su casa. Harry cogió la carta y la leyó.

_Estimado señor Potter._

_Aquí tiene los materiales que había pedido, gracias por hacer negocios con Gringotts._

_Griphook._

Harry coloco todas las cajas en el dispositivo de transporte y se lo llevo a las ruinas.

Tras llegar allí y guardar las cosas, el joven salió y fuera empezó a concentrarse, tras unos segundos con los ojos cerrados una luz surgió de Harry y una gran cúpula de energía se formo alrededor de las runas, la luz desapareció y Harry entro en las ruinas.

El joven gracias a los conocimientos que había adquirido sabía que la fabricación de MPC era bastante larga y complicada, por eso había decidido que crearía una burbuja temporal donde el tiempo fuese de forma diferente, así si pasaba una semana en el exterior para Harry pasaría un año. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para la creación de varios MPC.

El trabajo era difícil, para crear los materiales necesarios debía primero crearlos con alquimia, por suerte su conocimiento era bastante amplio y gracias a las computadoras sabía la cantidad de material necesaria para cada componente. El proceso al principio era lento, además de que el joven no quería cometer ningún fallo.

Los meses dentro de la burbuja había pasado, Harry se encontraba tomando unas tostadas cuando una luz en una de las computadoras se ilumino, se acerco a ella y tras presionar algunos interruptores apareció del suelo un extraño aparato con forma de tubo de color naranja claro. Tras seis meses de trabajo duro Harry por fin había conseguido fabricar un MPC. Aquello le era perfecto ya que gracias a esa energía podía alimentar la instalación para acelerar la fabricación de MPC.

Los meses para Harry siguieron pasando y cuando había pasado tres años desde que comenzó a trabajar el joven salió. Tenía a su disposición una docena de MPC además de que había estado estudiando todos los archivos Atlantes. Así cuando fuese a la galaxia Pegaso conocería por completo toda la ciudad además de las bases que los Atlantes tenían en aquella galaxia.

Al salir deshizo la burbuja temporal y el joven se concentro para hacer una llamada, al cabo de unos segundos una gran masa de luz apareció ante él y se formo la figura de una mujer.

- Ganos Lal.

- Harry Potter, veo que tu trabajo ha terminado.

- En efecto, me gustaría si es posible que contactases al comando Stargate, en concreto con Jack O'Neill y Daniel Jackson.

- ¿Quieres que les hable de ti?

- En efecto, esperare a ver qué me dices.

La luz desapareció y Harry se dirigió a su casa con los MPC, allí tranquilamente estuvo esperando hasta que Ganos le informase.

En Estados Unidos, más concretamente en una base militar en la montaña Cheyenne cerca de colorado dos hombres y una mujer hablaban tranquilamente en un cuarto. Esas personas eran el doctor Daniel Jackson, el general Jack O'Neill y la teniente Samantha Carter. Estaban teniendo una conversación sobre los datos que habían conocido de Atlantis y el envió hacia unos días de tropas a través del Stargate para ayudar a los que estaban en la ciudad. También esperaban que la nave interestelar Dédalo llegase a tiempo para ayudar en la batalla, que según sus cálculos ya debería estar llegando. De pronto una gran esfera de energía apareció en la sala dejando a los tres asombrados, ya que aunque sabían que se trataba de un ascendido, no sabía que hacia allí. La figura de una mujer apareció delante de ellos.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto O'Neill.

- Soy Ganos Lal, antigua residente de Atlantis, aunque vosotros me conocéis como Morgana.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Os envió un mensaje de un joven que os puede ayudar, se llama Harry Potter y vive en Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

- Sería mejor que vosotros mismo hablaseis con él, creo que cuando veáis el trabajo que ha hecho lo comprenderéis todo. Pero debéis saber que se trata de un trabajo que ayudara sobre todo a Atlantis.

- Entonces tendremos que ir.

- Yo os llevare, es un caso excepcional y hare una excepción.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Formar un circulo dándoos las manos - los tres lo hicieron y Ganos le dio una mano a Daniel y otra a Samantha - estad preparados.

La sala se ilumino de luz y los interlocutores desaparecieron del lugar.

Harry Potter estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla tomando el aire a las afueras de su casa cuando una esfera de luz apareció ante él. Tres personas junto con Ganos aparecieron en la ensenada.

- Bienvenidos a Inglaterra - dijo Harry - me llamo Harry Potter.

- Encantado, soy el general Jack O'Neill, ellos son el doctor Daniel Jackson y la teniente Samantha Carter.

- Gracias por todo Ganos.

- Espero que lleves de nuevo a Atlantis a todo su esplendor Harry Potter.

Tras esas palabras la ascendida desapareció de allí.

- Por favor síganme.

Harry seguido por sus acompañantes entró en la casa, allí al lado de la mesa había un gran maletín tan alto como la mesa donde Harry guardaba los MPC.

- ¿Desean tomar algo?

- No gracias ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Me gusta, directo al asunto general O'Neill, lo primero es preguntarles algo ¿qué saben de Merlín?

- Que se trata de un antiguo residente de Atlantis, que vino a la Tierra tras tener que huir los antiguos de la galaxia Pegaso. Ascendió pero luego volvió al mundo como Merlín para ayudar en la batalla contra otro grupo de ascendidos llamados los Ori.

- Esa es parte de la historia, Merlín aparte de eso enseño a cuatro jóvenes a controlar sus poderes.

- ¿Poderes?

- En mi mundo lo llamamos magia, les puedo hacer una demostración - dijo Harry y sacando su varita apunto a la chimenea - ¡Incendio!

Las llamas aparecieron en la chimenea antes apagada dejando sorprendidos a los tres invitados.

- Señores, la magia existe, pocos saben sus orígenes pero se dice que Merlín es uno de sus padres.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Atlantis?

- Hace un par de años recibí mi herencia, entre lo que me fue heredado había una investigación de mi madre y de un antiguo profesor mío, la investigación trataba sobre los orígenes de Merlín.

Harry paro un momento y fue a la nevera de donde cogió un refresco, tenía algo de sed al ser verano y su garganta necesitaba un refrigerio. Tras dar un trago empezó a contarles como había estado continuando la investigación de su madre. Los tres interlocutores le escuchaban con total atención, además de que Daniel Jackson tomaba varias notas.

- Hace cerca de un mes conocí la verdad, además, cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas que en realidad ocultan un laboratorio atlantiano donde he estado trabajando, para acelerar el trabajo realice un conjuro que hacía que una semana para el resto del mundo fuese un año. Estuve tres años preparando mi viaje a Atlantis.

- ¿Qué has preparado?

- Para saberlo deberían abrir el maletín que tienen a su lado doctor Jackson.

- Los tres lo hicieron y se sorprendieron ante el descubrimiento mientras una leve risa salía de Harry.

- Es imposible, son módulos de punto cero.

- No es imposible teniente Carter, yo mismo los he creado, usando el conocimiento atlantiano y el arte de la alquimia ha sido posible.

- ¿Alquimia? Lo que se dice que creó la piedra filosofal, eso no existe.

- En realidad si existe, más bien existió, la piedra fue destruida hace años para evitar que cayera en malas manos.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Me gustaría ayudar en su lucha, gracias a Ganos Lal se que los Wraith están de regreso, además conozco los problemas en nuestra galaxia con los Ori. Mi ayuda puede salvar cientos de vidas.

- ¿Quieres ir a Atlantis verdad?

- En efecto doctor Jackson, quiero hacer que Atlantis se alce de nuevo para poder alcanzar la gloria que tuvo hace milenios.

- Debes saber que ahora mismo Atlantis está en plena batalla contra los Wraith, hace unos días enviamos refuerzos gracias a que recogimos un MPC encontrado en Egipto. Enviamos tropas a través de la puerta y una nave de combate interestelar.

- Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha, ¿donde se encuentra el Stargate?

- Esta en la montaña Cheyenne, cerca de colorado.

- Entonces sería mejor que partiéramos hacia allí.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

- Será una sorpresa - dijo agarrando la caja con los MPC – cójanse a mí.

Todos se dieron las manos, al instante sintieron como una especie de succión y al abrir los ojos estaban de nuevo en su despacho tirados en el suelo salvo Harry que los miraba sonriente y al lado los MPC.

- Es incomodo al principio, pero así es como nos desplazamos en el mundo de los magos.

- ¿Os podéis desplazar a cualquier parte del mundo?

- En realidad distancias más cortas y zonas que conozcas, yo soy diferente ya que cuando contacte la primera vez con Ganos Lal creo que amplifico mis poderes.

- Lo primero de todo es hablar con Atlantis.

Los cuatro salieron del cuarto, muchos soldados se sorprendieron al ver al joven ya que no se esperaban ver allí a alguien tan joven. Llegaron a la sala desde donde marcaban y Harry vio con fascinación el Stargate.

- Es impresionante.

- Vamos a marcar - dijo O'Neill - soldado que se preparen para marcar a Atlantis.

- ¿Señor?

- Ya me ha oído, tenemos la energía necesaria.

Harry saco uno de los MPC y se lo dio al soldado. Tras ser instalada la fuente de energía se marcaron los ocho símbolos necesarios para llamar a Atlantis.

En la ciudad de Atlantis todos se estaban recuperando de la batalla contra los Wraith, habían camuflado la nave para hacer creer a los invasores de que la ciudad había sido destruida. La nave Dédalo había regresado a la tierra para informar de lo pasado allí y ahora al mando estaba la joven Teyla Emmagan, una joven nativa de la galaxia Pegaso la cual se había unido a los terrestres en su lucha contra los Wraith, estaba en la sala de mando cuando se empezó a activar el Stargate.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto la mujer.

- Se trata del comando Stargate - dijo un soldado confirmando el código de activación en su ordenador - es de la Tierra.

- Levanta el escudo, rápido.

Por la puerta un hombre entro acompañado de un par de soldados y un maletín. Teyla se acerco al hombre para darle la bienvenida.

- Usted debe ser Teyla, soy el general O'Neill.

- Bienvenido a Atlantis general ¿que hace usted aquí?

- Vengo para comprobar cómo va la batalla ¿Dónde están Sheppard, Weir y McKay?

- Han regresado en el Dédalo para ir a la tierra, la batalla la conseguimos ganar en parte.

- Necesito que me explique todo, además quiero hablar con el doctor Zelenka.

O'Neill junto con Teyla se reunieron en la sala con Zelenka. Allí les explicaron todo el transcurso de la batalla, como habían destruido una de las naves con un satélite. La defensa tras la llegada de tropas, como Sheppard había estado a punto de morir destruyendo otra nave colmena y la llegada del Dédalo destruyendo la tercera nave. Le contaron sobre el nuevo ataque de doce naves, las cuales habían sido dos destruidas, y como al ver que no podían ganar habían ideado un plan para hacer creer a los Wraith que la ciudad había sido destruida.

- Tengo que reconocer que es un buen plan - O'Neill se dirigió a Zelenka - creo que esto ayudara a Atlantis.

Zelenka abrió el maletín y vio un par de MPC.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Tenemos a alguien que puede fabricarlos.

- Imposible, McKay y yo lo hemos intentado y no había manera.

- Supongo que no teníais los conocimientos adecuados, esto ayudara para que podáis llamar a la Tierra y tengáis más energía, por si os atacan. En unas semanas enviaremos tropas, alimentos y equipamiento. De momento seguir así, los Wraith deben seguir creyendo que Atlantis ha sido destruida.

- Está bien general.

Zelenka rápidamente fue a colocar los MPC para dar más energía a la ciudad, mientras O'Neill junto con los dos soldados regresaron por el Stargate a la Tierra con un disco con el informe de toda la batalla entregado por Zelenka.

Al regresar a la Tierra rápidamente O'Neill informo de todo lo que había pasado.

- Si lo que dices es cierto - dijo Samantha - entonces la Dédalo estará aquí en tres semanas.

- Entonces debemos aumentar la producción de MPC y si es posible alguna nave para ayudar.

- ¿En tres semanas señor Potter? Es imposible, no hay recursos suficientes.

- De eso me encargo yo, que nadie entre en esta habitación hasta que yo regrese, pero necesito un número de cuenta para transferir el dinero.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Es una sorpresa, solo estén atentos a la cuenta usada para el programa Stargate.

Le informaron del número de cuenta y tras eso Harry se desapareció. Mientras O'Neill dio instrucciones de que dos de los MPC fueran enviados a la base de la Antártida para alimentar aquel lugar, otros dos se quedarían en el comando Stargate y el resto se quedaron a su cuidado.

Harry apareció en las puertas de Gringotts y rápidamente entro, con calma pidió ver a Griphook el cual le recibió enseguida.

- Bienvenido señor Potter.

- Gracias Griphook, necesito saber la totalidad de dinero que hay en mis cuentas.

- Un momento señor Potter.

Tras unas comprobaciones Griphook le entrego un pergamino con la cantidad en galeones. El total ascendía a cerca de 1.500 millones de galeones, solo en dinero ya que Harry sabía que con las obras de arte había mucho más.

- Veo que ha crecido mucho mi dinero.

- Es lo que tiene señor Potter que su fortuna sea tan grande, tiene muchas inversiones y todas dan grandes cantidades de dinero.

- Me gustaría saber cuánto es el precio de un galeón en dólares.

- En dólares un galeón equivale a 10,15 dólares.

- Quiero que a este número de cuenta - dijo Harry entregándole el papel - sean transferidos 500 millones de galeones.

- Pues enseguida se harán los trámites.

- ¿Cuánto tardara?

- Alrededor de una hora.

- Lo segundo es que me voy a ir de viaje durante largo tiempo y voy a estar incomunicado, una investigación de suma importancia, por lo que me gustaría realizar una subasta de objetos de arte, quiero tener más activos por si son necesarios.

- Debe ser un gran proyecto si está pidiendo algo así.

- En efecto, de la subasta quiero que Gringotts se quede un 15 por ciento de las ventas, incluso si la nación duende compra algún objeto.

- Lo dejare estipulado señor Potter.

- Pues entonces solo queda visitar la bóveda de los Black, veremos que objetos son sacados a subasta.

Los dos se dirigieron a la bóveda de los Black, donde Harry fue revisando los objetos de arte y joyas. Encontró al menos una veintena de objetos que decidió que saldrían a subasta. Además encontró un juego de anillos los cuales recogió y decidió que serían para Hermione y Draco, además de otro juego que entregaría a Ron y Susan, para Ginny serían unos pendientes de diamantes.

Salieron de la bóveda y Harry se despidió del duende, el joven rápidamente desapareció para volver a la montaña Cheyenne.

En la sala de estar del comando Stargate, tres personas miraban con sorpresa como los fondos del proyecto Stargate habían crecido de forma espectacular. Era un total de 5.075 millones de dólares. Harry entonces apareció.

- Veo que ya ha llegado el dinero.

- ¿De dónde ha salido tanto dinero? - pregunto O'Neill.

- Mi familia es una de las más ricas del mundo mágico además de muy antigua, en mi mundo cuanto más antiguo es un linaje se convierte en más poder y dinero.

- Esto es el total que el comando Stargate recibe en un año, estos fondos ayudaran muchísimo.

- Ahora tenemos que realizar varios planes, creo que debemos aumentar la producción de MPC, además de realizar alguna nave.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Tanto los MPC como la nave, podemos crearla en el laboratorio de Inglaterra, además de que planeo usar una burbuja temporal para hacer el tiempo diferente, tengo un sistema que ayudara a acelerar la construcción.

- ¿Qué sistema? - interrumpió Carter.

Los atlantianos al ver que iban perdiendo la guerra crearon unas especie de maquinas parecidas a personas con sus conocimientos.

- ¡Replicantes!

- ¿Las conocéis?

- Si, tuvimos problemas en la galaxia con los replicantes creados por una raza que se llama los Asgard, ellos crearon replicantes para luchar pero les traicionaron, puede que los Asgard copiaran la idea de los atlantianos.

- Seguramente sea así, a los atlantianos les paso algo parecido, como conozco el código usado para crearlos, lo que hare es programarlos solo para que construyan naves, solo con esa finalidad, por suerte con la energía de los MPC la base está preparada para crear al menos 6 MPC y dos naves en un año.

- ¿Planeas usar el conjuro que nos mencionaste?

- En efecto, lo único es que necesito que alguien me ayude.

- Yo lo hare encantada - dijo Carter - es un buen método para conocer el funcionamiento de las naves y de los sistemas antiguos.

- Nosotros mientras prepararemos los suministros que mandaremos a Atlantis cuando llegue el Dédalo.

- ¿Necesitas los MPC?

- La base ya está alimentada por tres MPC, pero creo que me conviene llevarme un par más.

Harry cogió los dos MPC y agarro la mano de Carter. Los dos se desaparecieron para llegar cerca de la base.

- Bonito lugar, ¿no podíamos aparecer dentro de la base?

- Hay varios sistemas de seguridad - dijo Harry y se acerco a la puerta de las ruinas - ya hemos llegado, bienvenida.

Antes de entrar Harry saco su varita y realizo el encantamiento de la burbuja temporal.

- Listo, ahora para nosotros serán dos años, pero en realidad serán dos semanas.

- Estoy deseando comenzar, este lugar es increíble.

Harry condujo a Sam hacia una zona donde había una especie de mesa con varias consolas.

- Lo primero será crear varios replicantes, preparare el código para que solo realicen las labores de la creación de naves y de la creación del armamento.

- ¿Vas a crear también drones?

- ¿Drones?

- Así llamamos a las armas antiguas.

- Un nombre interesante, en realidad además de drones voy a preparar para las naves un par de armas más potentes, serán cañones de haz de energía, como tengo pensado de que cada nave vaya alimentada con dos MPC, la energía será suficiente.

- Entonces manos a la obra señor Potter.

- Por favor llámame Harry.

- Esta bien Harry ¿qué otro equipo van a llevar las naves?

- Por lo que tengo entendido los Asgard poseen tecnología de tele transporte, planea implementarla a las naves, tendrán escudos, hiperpropulsores y un hangar para naves más pequeñas.

- En Atlantis a las naves les pusieron de nombre Jumper.

Harry rápidamente introdujo los datos necesarios para la creación de los replicantes, en una hora tenía una docena de replicantes preparados para trabajar.

- Bien los replicantes empezaran la creación de naves, como ellos no necesitan alimentarse tenemos suficiente comida para nosotros dos.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los MPC.

- Si, además iremos comprobando que todos los sistemas de las naves funcionen a la perfección.

- Pues manos a la obra.

Harry sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la mujer, en parte le recordaba a Hermione cuando se trataba de libros. Con calma empezaron a trabajar, los primeros días Harry fue enseñando a Sam sobre los sistemas atlantianos y la creación de MPC, la mujer estaba sorprendida de la madurez del joven y no pudo evitar sentir por la mirada del muchacho que había pasado una dura vida. Pero eso ahora no importaba, debían preparar todo para poder liberar a la galaxia de los Wraith y quizás también de la amenaza de los Ori.

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sobre el cambio de moneda entre Galeones y dólares he leído que el precio de un galeón era de 7,35 dólares, si eso era hace unos años, con los precios de hoy en día he decidido subirlo.**

**Otro asunto es la pareja de Harry, recibí un mensaje preguntando a quien le iba a poner de pareja, tengo que reconocer que no había pensado emparejar a Harry en esta historia. Si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmelo, pero ya confirmo que si le pongo pareja a Harry será del universo de Atlantis.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, el siguiente capítulo aunque ya está en progreso tardara al menos un mes en ser actualizado, el motivo es que voy a poner un capítulo nuevo de el príncipe heredero en un par de semanas si no tengo problemas. Además de que voy a retomar la historia de Naruto, por lo que puede que tarde más en actualizar.**


End file.
